Forsaken
by Muzeik-Freak
Summary: When Ichigo comes extremely close to death he is taken under the wing of others under the guise they are trying to protect him. He soon finds out that it is the opposite. They fear him, and will do anything to keep him under eyes at all turns. But with Grimmjow and Shirosaki growing attached each day, it's almost impossible for them to stay at arms length. No matter how dangerous.


**This story is something that I actually wrote a year or two ago that I am completely changing so it will work with what I'm going to do.**

**This is and AU story and is going to be a vampire fic. It was designed to be a vampire fic so it will stay that way, unless I feel the need to change it.**

**Summary ~**

**When Ichigo comes extremely close to death he is taken under the wing of others of the guise that they are trying to protect him. He soon finds out that it is the opposite. They fear him, and will do anything to keep him under eyes at all turns. But with Grimmjow and Shirosaki growing attached each day, it's almost impossible for them to stay at arms length. No matter how dangerous the situation.**

**Warnings~ M/M Relations. Eventually yummy M rated things. Mostly Grimm/Ichi but I may throw in Shiro. I don't exactly know yet. Language, blood, vampireness, This is AU I will state it again. yes... I am probably forgetting something. You will know if I do.**

* * *

When you think of the myriad of ways that a person can die, how do you picture your own? There is a possibility that you think of passing onto whatever is next during your sleep peacefully, at war, protecting your country; possibly to save a close friend or family member, or any other situation that the mind can conjure up. Be it violently of tranquilly, a person will always contemplate how their time on this earth will end for good. I myself had pondered these thoughts a few times before. Yet I never truly believed that my short life would possibly end in this sort of way. No peace, no tranquility, but in a possibly gruesome way.

The glint of metallic in the glowing moonlight signaled to me where my kidnapper was waiting. For what, I wasn't entirely sure, but he seemed to have a withered patience for whatever, or―worse case scenario―whomever he was waiting on. Though I was quite glad he was waiting for something because it gave me more time to try and think myself out of this mess. Which I wasn't entirely sure how I got into in the first place. The guy who had kidnapped me didn't seem to be overly muscular or overly smart for that matter, but he must have had some decent strength to put me into this predicament.

From what I could specifically tell from my bound spot on the floor, the guy had a long, approximately eight inch long knife, which was definitely a tip to the fact that this guy was going to kill me; and it was not going to be quick and easy. Not pleasant at all. It would more than likely be painful, bloody, and I would probably be begging for death before he was even close to being done with whatever he was going to dish out. It would have been much more in my favor if the guy was carrying a gun instead, because I was not afraid of death if it was a kill that would quickly end my life. But long, slow, excruciatingly painful deaths were probably high up on my list of things I never wanted to experience in my life.

To calm myself―even if just a little―to relieve some of the pent up pain that was accumulating in my shoulders, I slouched forward, trying to ease the tension from my arms which were tightly pinned behind my back with unforgiving bonds that chaffed against my bared skin. My lengthy tangerine orange colored tresses falling in front of my eyes in my new position. Looking at the strands I noticed that they were slightly dirty. Not much considering that it hadn't been very long since I had gone missing in the eyes of anyone who cared. Yet for some reason deep inside, I felt a complete hopelessness that was threatening to consume me whole. I didn't understand it, but I was guessing it was my brains natural reaction during a period in time like the one I was in. It had been years since I'd felt this way, and it was strange. What was even stranger was I couldn't pinpoint the event in my past that had also sparked this dismal emotion.

Deep down I definitely knew that I was not going to make it out of this place alive or in the best case scenario―lacerated to ribbons, bleeding out in an ambulance.

Rustling across the drafty room called my attention back to reality with the snap of my head. Whatever the man was waiting for still didn't seem to have made and appearance, but to my own chagrin it seemed as if he no longer gave a damn what happened. He seemed anxious and twitchy. The whole show giving me icy chills that ran up and down my spine like and electric current. Whatever was going on seemed to be having a negative effect on the man, like something had gone wrong in this ingenious plan that he and possibly another had concocted.

The person standing but five feet from me seemed to be experiencing an anxious rage, switching and swishing the long knife he held between his hands. Oh, something had most definitely transpired that had his plans shooting south, and that seemed to plummet any chance of me perhaps surviving this to below zero. Because at that moment I was damn sure I was going to die that night, and I could tell that it was not going to be pretty in any sense of the word. And I would have been lying if I said that the thought itself didn't scare me.

Watching the man's nervous pacing helped remind me of my own legs, which at the moment were tucked tightly under me, and I was starting to lose all feeling in them. Luck seriously wasn't in my favor at all, in addition to the whole situation that I was already in. While trying to shuffle myself into a more comfortable position I slipped, falling forward towards the man who was currently brooding in a silent rage. The sudden movement must have slightly spooked him because without any preamble what so ever, the blade he had clutched within his grasp came down across my shoulder and chest. The sharp cutting edge digging into my tender flesh, the skin tearing apart with the force. Ripping a muffled scream from my gagged mouth―the dark blood flowing freely down my chest and onto the floor.

Noticing what he had done only the moment after his actions, the man jerked back from my form which was shaking noticeably from the blinding pain that was racking my body violently. It hurt like a bitch, and if I ever got out of these annoying binds I was most definitely going to shove that damn knife through the guy's chest!

Struggling slightly, I righted myself with little issue and leveled the man in front of me with a menacing glare, or at least as menacing as I could get in this kind of situation. Though it probably wasn't the best thing to do at the moment because it seemed to only fuel the shadowed mans ire. But this time it wasn't the knife that inflicted the pain, it was a swift kick to the side of my head. Sending my bound form to the unforgiving ground violently. The right side of my body met the cold, hard floor harshly, and I counted my lucky stars that it wasn't my left side because of the knife wound but it still hurt considering the impact had started an additional radiation of pain throughout my body.

Not being able to catch yourself in the kinds of times sucked horribly.

Fighting once again to straighten my body to its previous position with the dizziness and pain proved to be much easier said than done, but eventually I reached my goal. Balancing my bleeding, vertigo consumed body on my knees.

While fighting the need to fall over I thought of a few things. I was going to die anyway so why not have a few last minute all consuming thoughts. One of the thoughts being that this was one of the worst fucking ways to go out. Considering all of the stuff that I had done in my past and all the things that I had gone through, anyone who knew me would think of me as the last to end up in a shitty ass situation like this one. And number two, I had never finished settling the ghosts of my past. My mother. The guilt. My family. My friends. The loneliness in which death would most likely greet me with didn't necessarily seem all that pleasant at the moment. Because even if one doesn't fear death, there is always something that one person forgot to settle.

That was exactly the way I felt in that current situation, but there was no way this situation was going to end up any other way. Though I was curious to how this man was going to put me out of my misery. It only took me a few seconds to get the answer to my question.

My mystery kidnapper, without further ado, seemed to have settled on something, and I was pretty sure that whatever he had chosen was not going to end up in my favor after getting a glimpse of the look that was on his face. Turns out I was correct.

In a few long strides the man was standing behind me. The ominous presence was stifling and I couldn't help but slouch forward in a submissive show, god knows why. But I was going to die anyway, so I didn't see the need of my pride getting in the way now. But even in death I would never admit to doing such a degrading thing.

Without any other thought the man behind me viciously grabbed my hair within a tight fist and held me tight and unmoving. The glint of the knife shining in my peripheral vision, the sight made my breath hitch. Getting my throat slit did not sound appealing at all. A painful death. A slow death. A death that I was definitely not ready for. Yet I had no other choice in the matter. The best I could do was brace for what was bound to happen.

The cold of the punishing blade settled on the smooth skin of my throat, poised for the impending move that was going to end my life

Before he pulled the sharp edge across my soft neck, my lips parted and I uttered my final words. The whisper escaping like a calm wind.

"Please forgive me―"

Then the entire world went black.

* * *

**AN: So I know that this Prologue, but it was much shorter in the first draft that I wrote a few years ago... Like 300 words at the most. But now it is much longer. But not as long as I usually write. Oh and if any of you read this that read my other story, I have not given up on it, I just have slight writers block on it. SO... I hope you enjoy this story and it will get better. Follow, Fave, Review. I will love you. :3  
**


End file.
